originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zatyr
Zatyr is a Fanbase OC inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise exclusively for the Original Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. She was created on February 7th, 2014. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Zatyr Age: 22 Gender: Female Race: Hylian (Came from Termina years ago) Allegiance: Neutral Occupation: Farmer, Archery shop owner Personality: Cautious, realistic, creative, good lier/tricks people into having a sense of half confidence, selfish/If it doesn't benefits her or affect her then she might not bother, Smart. Capable of faking insecurity and carefree natures. Other: -She has lived in termina for at least 7 years. neighbouring villagers and customers trust her. -She will later get magical arrows. Planned moveset involves: Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, Bomb Arrows(limited to 3 per RP session) Equipment: 1- Bow and Long bow. She switches back and forth between two bows. The longer one takes slightly longer to shot. Only real difference is the distance/accuaracy each bow has. 2- Quiver and arrows. She wears a large quiver on her hip because she is not agile. Arrows are faster to pick this way in case she has to hurry and stab an incoming foe's eyes with them. 3- Ice pick. Hidden in her quiver between it and her waist is a small ice pick to surprise close foes who drop their guard. Not very useful as a close combat weapon due to it's size, it helps her get rid of ice if she runs out of magic for fire arrows. Weaknesses: - Close quarter combat. She lacks the strength and armor to go toe-to-toe with a foe and thus relies on her wits to outsmart, get some distance and leave her foe out of commission. - Dependant on Magic and bombs to fight tougher foes. History: Hailing from Termina, She was taught from a very early age to be smart and manipulative to get what she wants. She learned both humility and the way most people think. She grew to be decepteive and to see the potential in using others for personal gain. She also learned how to use the bow, trait she would hide when moving to Hyrule where she would form part of a fixed marriage with the son of an archery owner at a very young age. Gaining the young man's (and the family's) trust, she would act all helpful and caring until her husband died under unusual cirmstances. To this day she continues to live in the farm of the family were she keeps "The archery tradition". Hyrule Warriors Zatyr makes an appareance in FoxBlueReaver's and Goddess-Artemiss 's adaption of Hyrule warriors: "Lazos del Destino" ("Fated Ties" in Spanish). In this retelling, a few Original Characters have been included to expand upon the story and feel gaps. In this fashion, Zatyr teams up with Ruisu, Alexandre and Garrett (All three created by Fox himself) under the leadership of Link to tackle the events that happen in the game. Certain liberties were taken with the character in order to fit the new lore. Zatyr is still an archer, but she now uses both Fire and Ice arrows bestowed to her by Commander Impa. As a knight and the markswoman of the team, She has good scouting skills and a keen eye to find weaknesses the team could exploit. Hailing from Termina, Zatyr joined the knights to improve her archery skills and make a name the people of Hyrule could identify in order to one day open an Archery School. Having a simpler goal (Which is also faster to complete) than those of her teammates' helps The Archer stay realistic and objective, but it also pushes her to try just as hard in training as to not be left behind. Relationships '-Link': Ever since joining the team Zatyr has treated him the same as his other teammates. This is a contrast the young man appreciates because of his humble nature. Ruisu and her are the only ones to treat him as a friend first and only bring his status as leader (and later 'Chosen Hero') to tease him. The Archer has noticed the way he talks & sees Zelda and would gladly talk with him about his feelings, but she doesn't want to push it due to Link's current reluctance. -'Ruisu': the Tactician of the team and zatyr share similarly relaxed demeanors, which makes communication easy. The Archer often comes to Ruisu to check on strategies that could give an edge to the team, this to make sure that her accuracy with her bow keeps them all safe with the least resources used. Her scouting skills often come in play when he plans an Ambush. -'Alexandre': The hot-head and Zatyr are in good terms, but she won't hesitate to point out flaws in arguments Alexandre brings up without thinking. Both Garrett and Zatyr help maintain peace and keep the lancer's head on the task at hand whenever he feels outclassed by Link. -'Garrett': Even if they don't talk much, Garrett and Zatyr share good team chemistry when in battle. His Close quarters strength is easily backed up by her arrows, while her lack of short distance is easily defended by his prowess. They also share a goal-oriented mentality where actions speak more than words so they understand each other fairly easy. -'Lana': Being the only young woman in the team for a long time, Zatyr welcomed Lana's inclusion with open arms. Unfortunately, the sorceress is usually in the front lines due to her knowledge and magic skills, not leaving much time for interaction between the two. -'Zelda': Despite only knowing her from the crowning ceremony and later when given knighthood, Zatyr has heard the rumors of the princess' Archery skills and has set surpassing her to prove herself. Fun Facts *She was originally intended to be a backstabbing evil character. Neutral side was ultimately chosen for many reasons among which the fact she sees only for herself (can backstab evil too) and the fact that picking a side would influence the way she is treated by other OCs/RPers (Typical "i sense she is evil/up to something" bad RPing) Gallery LoH_hmwk-mar24_Zatyr.png|In the Spirit Temple|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LoH-hmwk-Spirit-Temple-442667165 Memes loh_aLBW_Zatyr.png|Zatyr Between Worlds|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LoH-Between-Worlds-meme-Zatyr-478558913 loh_wind_waker_zatyr.png|Wind Waker Style|link=http://sta.sh/0rgn5gnmuk9 Fan Artwork zatyr_by_t_s_elio-d7h73x9.png|Commission drawn by T-S-Elio|link=http://t-s-elio.deviantart.com/art/LoH-Zatyr-Commission-452148381 zatyr_by_twilightwarriorlion-d7inla5.png|by TwilightWarriorLion|link=http://twilightwarriorlion.deviantart.com/art/Zatyr-454596989 loh_latenight_ls_requests_Zatyr_by_darkherodude.png|by DarkHeroDude|link=http://darkherodude.deviantart.com/art/LoH-latenight-LS-requests-482853910 LoH-December_Event_Zatyr_by_athorment.png|December Event Art Trade with LuigiRules64|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LoH-December-Event-Platt-and-Zatyr-499738532 chibi_zatyr_by_kennycastafi-d9fslh7.png|by KennyCastafi|link=http://sta.sh/0mrktfav1j6 tablet_practice_doodles_Zatyr_by_balisk.png|by Balisk|link=http://balisk.deviantart.com/art/Tablet-Practice-Doodles-2-585166150 Splits_by_TwilitTrikey.png|With Ray, surprised by Eine's Splits|link=http://twilittrikey.deviantart.com/art/Splits-582509210 Hyrule Warriors hyrule_warriors__zatyr_the_archer_by_dinalfos5-d9lyvwr.png|by Dinalfos5|link=http://dinalfos5.deviantart.com/art/Hyrule-Warriors-Zatyr-the-Archer-581095179 zatyr___post_prologue_by_foxbluereaver-d9yfi1u.jpg|Post Prologue|link=http://foxbluereaver.deviantart.com/art/Zatyr-Post-Prologue-602025762 hyrule_warriors__zatyr_the_archer_knight_by_dinalfos5-da3fxvz.png|Post Prologue by Dinalfos5|link=http://dinalfos5.deviantart.com/art/Hyrule-Warriors-Zatyr-the-Archer-Knight-610444367 zatyr___hawkeye_mask_by_foxbluereaver-dacq3qj.jpg|by FoxBlueReaver|link=http://foxbluereaver.deviantart.com/art/Zatyr-Hawkeye-Mask-626035051 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Legend of Azalia Category:Land of Hyrule